


Operation Sourwolf Christmas

by the_little_flower



Series: If Nothing Saves Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pack Shenanigans, but mostly just fluff, holiday fluff, some little bits of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_flower/pseuds/the_little_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to surprise Derek for their first Christmas together, and gets the rest of the pack to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the "If Nothing Saves Us" universe, but it's not totally necessary to read that in order to understand this, as long as you're willing to just accept a few things at face value.
> 
> If you haven't read INSU - all you really need to know is that this is set in a dom/sub universe. Derek is Stiles' dom. They're adorable together.
> 
> If you have read INSU - this takes place six months later. I really wanted to do something fun for the holidays, so I decided to give you a glimpse of what Derek and Stiles' relationship *will* be like. But we've got a long road to get there still. :D
> 
> Also, I wanted to post his days ago, but surprise surprise, Christmas is busy and I'm still not finished. Also (again, what a surprise) it's turning out longer than I thought it would. Soooo it's getting chapterified. But I promise it will all be posted by the end of the twelve days of Christmas! It'll get up before New Years, so it still counts as the holidays to most people, right?

8:47 AM

Stiles glanced towards the wall of windows in the loft at the softly falling snow outside.  They almost never got snow in Beacon Hills, though it was far enough north that it wasn’t exactly unheard of.  “You’ll drive carefully, right?” he asked Derek, even though he knew that the snow probably wasn’t even sticking.

“Of course,” Derek said with an indulgent smile.  He walked over to Stiles, who handed him a brown paper bag.

“I made you lunch, sir,” he said, fidgeting with his fingers once they weren’t busy holding the bag.  “So you wouldn’t have to stop for fast food.”  The sub looked up at Derek shyly.  He’d been living with his dom for nearly six months, and in general, he was a lot less hesitant than when he’d moved in.  Derek had seen to that.  The werewolf’s solid, steady presence was enough to soothe Stiles’ nerves, and his surprising gentleness had brought the tentative sub out of his shell.  Still, sometimes Stiles got nervous.  He couldn’t help it.  The fact that Derek had to drive to Redding for a conference and wouldn’t be back until late that night wasn’t helping.  Derek worked from home, for the most part, since the majority of his job as an editor could be done from his computer, so Stiles wasn’t used to going a whole day without his dom around if he needed him.  It was probably mostly due to that anxiety that Stiles felt cautious about something so simple as giving Derek lunch to take with him.  He knew that Derek would be pleased, but doubts about whether he was even capable of making a dom happy still plagued him sometimes, no matter how hard both of them worked to get rid of them.

Derek, of course, saw Stiles’ hesitation clear as day, and he cupped his hand over the back of Stiles’ neck to draw him in for a kiss.  It was soft and tender, and Stiles melted into it.  A second later, Derek pulled back to press another kiss to Stiles’ forehead.  “Thank you, baby,” he murmured as he pulled the sub into a hug.

Stiles leaned into Derek and let his head rest on the dom’s broad shoulder.  “Call me when you get there?” he asked quietly.

“I promise,” Derek rumbled.  “And I won’t be gone that long.  I’ll be back by midnight at the latest.”  Stiles nodded against his shoulder.  “You can still call if you need me.  But if it’s an emergency, especially if you’re dropping, call Scott or Lydia right away.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles agreed, although he rolled his eyes.  Thankfully his head was facing away from Derek, so he didn’t see.  “I’m not going to drop.  I’m fine.”  He pulled away from the hug to make his point.  “Just because I don’t like the idea of you spending the entire Saturday before Christmas in Redding doesn’t mean I’m going to drop as soon as you leave.”

Derek smiled and shook his head.  “I know,” he said as he brought his hand up to rest it on Stiles’ cheek, his fingers sliding into the sub’s hair behind his ear.  “But you know that I have to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles muttered, tilting his head into Derek’s palm.

“Texting rules still apply even though I’m out of town,” Derek reminded him, his thumb tracing over Stiles’ cheekbone.  It was one of the first rules Derek had established.  He wanted Stiles to text him when he left to go anywhere, and then again when he got home.  It wasn’t that Derek wanted to control where Stiles went or what he did with his time when they were apart, but just that Derek felt better getting updates and knowing that Stiles was safe, and Stiles felt better having a more predictable connection with Derek even when they weren’t together.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles murmured, turning his head so he could kiss Derek’s palm.  

Derek smiled.  “That’s my good boy,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around the sub again.  “Don’t just stay here alone all day.  It wouldn’t be good for you.  Go hang out with Isaac or something.”

Stiles grinned as he leaned into the hug.  “Oh, I already have plans.”

Derek pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him.  “You do, do you?”

Stiles shot his dom a cocky smile.  “Yep.”

“But you don’t want to tell me what they are?”

Stiles’ grin didn’t fade in the slightest.  “No, sir.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and ruffled his hand through Stiles’ hair playfully.  “Have it your way.”  Stiles couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that appeared in his chest as Derek walked away to put his coat on.  It wasn’t a big deal, and it wasn’t anything new, but the fact that Derek didn’t question him further or insist that he tell him his plans was yet another indicator that Derek trusted him.  He knew that Stiles would follow their rules even when he was gone, and if Stiles wanted to keep a secret, Derek assumed it was something he didn’t need to know.  He trusted that Stiles knew better than to keep something important from him.  It felt pretty great to be on the receiving end of that trust.

Stiles followed Derek to the door, hoping for another kiss before his dom left for the day.  One of Derek’s hands was occupied with his lunch and computer bag, but the other reached out towards Stiles.  He slid it around the back of Stiles’ head and drew him in for a brief kiss.  It wasn’t as long or as deep as Stiles wanted, but he knew that if he got the kiss he really wanted right now, neither of them would want to stop and Derek’s trip would start an hour, two orgasms, a shower, and two changes of clothes later.  And that wasn’t really prudent.  Damn prudence, always such a cockblocker.

“Be good,” Derek whispered as he pulled away and turned towards the door.

“I will,” Stiles promised.

Once the heavy loft door had slid shut behind Derek, Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and sent off a quick text.

    _Group msg: Operation Sourwolf Christmas is a go._

Stiles just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days earlier:

_Derek peered around the boxes spilling out of the large closet at the end of the hall on the second floor of his loft.  He couldn’t even see Stiles behind all of that, but he could hear him.  “Stiles?” he asked, his tone curious but mild.  “....What are you doing?”_

_“Searching!” came Stiles’ reply from the depths of the closet._

_“I figured that much out for myself,” Derek said dryly as he finally got close enough to see Stiles.  Well, at least part of Stiles.  But it was a nice view of Stiles’ rear end, so at least if was a fun part.  “Care to tell me what you’re searching for?”_

_“You know, stuff!” Stiles supplied cheerfully, as though that should clear it up._

_“Your eloquence is astounding,” Derek muttered, rolling his eyes._

_“You know!” Stiles insisted, finally emerging from the closet enough to actually look at Derek.  “Like, lights and maybe a wreath or something, or, or Santas, although I can’t really see you going in for the whole Santa thing, but you know!”  He made a spastic, all encompassing gesture.  “Holiday stuff!”_

_“Oh,” Derek said simply.  He glanced at all the boxes Stiles had displaced, wondering how long he’d been at it.  “There aren’t any.”_

_“Well, yeah, I figured that out, I’ve opened every box in here,” Stiles said.  He started shoving boxes back into the closet.  “But I don’t know where else you’d keep that sort of thing.  I could check the downstairs closet, but I think I would have noticed any strings of lights in there…”_

_“No, there aren’t any,” Derek said again, giving the words more emphasis this time.  “I don’t have any decorations._

_Stiles straightened up from where he’d been wrestling with a box and frowned at Derek.  “You don’t?”  He sounded disappointed, and Derek hated that._

_“Sorry,” he said with a shrug._

_Stiles seemed to have forgotten about the boxes for the moment.  He stepped over them so he could get closer to Derek.  “Why not?”_

_Derek just shrugged again.  “Can you picture me decorating?”  Stiles laughed, and the sound made Derek’s tension ease.  He despised upsetting his sub, even with something as tiny as this, but it appeared that Stiles was okay with it.  “I just don’t really do much for the holidays,” Derek continued.  “We have a pack Christmas party at Scott’s house, but other than that, I guess I’ve never really seen the point.  I never felt like decorating the loft when the only one here to see it was me.”_

_Stiles thought that over for a moment, then nodded.  “Yeah, I get that.  I didn’t really do much of anything for Christmas last year when I was on my own either.”  He paused for just a second, lost in his thoughts, as he often did when he was reminded of the year he’d spent on his own.  It wasn’t a good memory.  Derek instinctively moved closer to him, and Stiles looked back up.  “Sorry I made a mess of the closet, sir, I’ll put everything back.”  He turned and picked up a box to carry back into the closet.  “It’s ‘cause I went to the mall with Lydia and Liam yesterday ‘cause Liam wanted me to help him figure out Christmas presents for people and Lydia wanted to force us into clothes, quote, for men, not prepubescent boys, end quote, which meant she wanted us to buy expensive sweaters and stuff.  Anyway, you know how that place is in December, it’s like Christmas threw up everywhere.  And yeah, a lot of it is lame or really just for kids or whatever, but I’ve always like the lights and stuff.  And, I mean, it’s kind of fun, having things all decorated and covered in snowmen, even though it would take a genuine act of God to get enough snow in Beacon Hills to actually build a snowman, but still, it’s fun.  And there’s usually chocolate involved, which is a plus.”  He shoved the last of the boxes into the closet and straightened up to look at his dom, who had been listening to him with an expression of fond tolerance.  “I think I just got a little excited,” Stiles finished, sticking his hands in his pockets._

_“Do you want to decorate?” Derek asked._

_Stiles shrugged.  “Maybe, if I’m out and I remember to get decorations and they’re not too expensive.”_

_“Well, it’s up to you,” Derek said with a small smile.  “Whatever makes you happy.  Although I admit, I’m feeling more festive this year than normal.”_

_Stiles looked up at Derek, his face lit up.  “Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Derek confirmed, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips._


	3. Chapter 3

8:56 AM

It took about ten seconds for Stiles to start getting responses to his text.

    _Liam: Sweet, on my way_

_Lydia: Jax and I will be there momentarily_

_Kira: I’M SO EXCITED FOR THIS_

_Isaac: Scott & i are already parked around the block so Der doesn’t see us and we’re waiting for him to leave.  Be there in a sec._

Stiles couldn’t have been more pleased with the way the rest of the pack reacted to his plan.  When he told them that he wanted to do something special for his first Christmas with Derek and surprise him by completely decorating the loft by the time he got back Saturday night, the response had been universally enthusiastic.  Well, Jackson thought it was kind of lame, but that was only because he was going to have to help.  Stiles said he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to, but Lydia jumped in and said that there was no way in hell she was going to let the rest of the pack handle decorating without her input, and, well, where Lydia went, Jackson went.  Everyone else thought it sounded like fun.  Stiles was pretty sure that they were more eager to spend all day with nearly the whole pack there, doing something totally non-stressful for a change, than to actually surprise Derek, but he didn’t care.  

And, to be fair, he was excited about spending time with his friends, too.  He’d only been a part of the pack for six months, but they were undeniably awesome.  

A minute later, Scott and Isaac were bursting into the loft.  Isaac was loaded down with boxes and bags that appeared to be leaking tinsel out of every opening, and Scott was dragging a huge, twelve foot fir tree.  “Dude!” Stiles exclaimed, sounding slightly scandalized, as he immediately started taking things out of Isaac’s hands and setting them on the coffee table.  “When you said you’d bring a tree, I thought you meant one of those fake ones you get in the store!”

“No, that wouldn’t fit in the loft!” Scott said, still dragging the gigantic tree towards the windows.  “I mean, it would fit, like, if this thing fits through the door, there’s no way we couldn’t get a fake tree in here.  But that’s not what I meant.”  Scott gestured towards the loft’s giant wall of windows.  “You can’t put a little tree in here!  You need a big one.”

Stiles just shook his head, laughing.  “Well, it’s a good thing you brought more decorations, because there’s no way that I bought enough for that monstrosity.”

“No worries, we’ve got you covered!” Isaac interjected.  He started to pull open boxes, revealing strands of lights and garlands and baubles and ornaments, basically everything Stiles could think of.  

“Babe, did you bring in the tree stand?” Scott asked, and Isaac fished it out from a box and threw it at Scott, who caught it effortlessly.  “Thanks babe.”

“Whoa, hey, no throwing large metal object with pointy parts in the loft!” Stiles protested.

“It wasn’t even near you!” Isaac replied, rolling his eyes.

“It was still in the loft!  Not all of us have freaky werewolf reflexes!”

“They’re not freaky!” Isaac complained.  “I have perfectly normal, natural werewolf reflexes.  It’s not my fault that you’re human and you’re slow.”

Stiles made a noise of indignation and shoved Isaac hard.  The taller sub stumbled back a few steps, laughing.

“Boys,” Scott intoned.  “Quit egging each other on and come help me get the tree up.”

“Yes, sir,” Isaac said, sounding entirely unrepentant.  He stuck his tongue out at Stiles as he walked past.

Stiles figured he’d leave the giant-tree-lifting too the werewolves and set about getting things out of boxes.  By now, the rest of the pack had started to show up.  Kira bounced in and, after hugging everyone in the room, was keen to help Stiles get all the ornaments out so she could find the cutest ones and squeal about them.  Soon after, Lydia and Jackson showed up with Starbucks for everyone, making them the immediate favorites.  Lydia quickly started organizing the decorations, and it took her less than a minute to declare that she had envisioned the perfect plan for everything.  She was certain that the pack would follow her lead on this, and she was right.

Liam walked in a few minutes later, carrying a large box full of bits of wood that had been painted brown.  After giving the other sub a hug in greeting, Stiles looked down into the box.  “Uh, Liam, what is that?”

“It’s a reindeer,” Liam said.

“Not to be rude, bro, but… are you sure?”  Stiles pressed.

Liam rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I’m sure! It’s just not put together yet!  When it’s done, it’s this really cool looking reindeer that’s like four feet tall.”

“If you say so,” Stiles said, taking the box from Liam and setting it on an open space of floor.


	4. Chapter 4

9:41 AM

An argument had broken out between Kira, Scott, and Jackson, who were hanging and decorating a faux pine garland over the door of the loft.  

“Kira, you’re not holding the swag!” Jackson complained.  “It keeps falling.”

Scott nearly dropped his end of the garland as he cracked up.  “What did you just call it?” he managed between his laughter.  

Jackson turned bright red.  “That’s what it’s called,” he grumbled.  “A swag.”

Kira was leaning on the wall, trying not to fall off of the chair she was standing on as she laughed.  “A swag?  Really?  There’s no way.”

“Come on,” Scott said, still laughing.  “Swag is.. well, you know what swag is.  If I asked any person on the street to define swag, none of them would say it’s a big fake pine tree garland you hang over a door.”

“He’s right, you know,” came Lydia’s voice from across the loft.

“No he’s not!” Jackson protested.  

“Not you, sweet,” Lydia said.  “I was talking to Scott.  It’s also called a swag.”

Scott gaped at Lydia.  “No way.”

Liam piped up from where he was sitting, surrounded by pieces of reindeer.  Or, supposed pieces of reindeer.  He’d yet to have much luck proving that they were anything more than bits of wood.  “No, they’re right, I just looked it up,” he said, scrolling through something on his phone.  “Google says it’s called a garland, swag, festoon, lei, wreath, ring, circle, coronet, crown, coronal, chaplet, or fillet.”

“Okay, but that’s ridiculous,” Scott argued.  “That’s way too many names, and half of them only apply to garlands that are circular.”

“Can we call it a festoon?” Kira asked with a little giggle.  “That one’s my favorite.”

“Festoon,” Stiles repeated, and then giggled too.  “That word just sounds absurd.”

“Alright, fine,” Jackson conceded.  “Kira, you need to hold the _festoon_.”

Kira was laughing far too hard to hold the festoon.


	5. Chapter 5

11:32 AM

Liam had gotten frustrated with the reindeer around 10:30 and Scott had tagged in for him.  Between the two of them, the reindeer now had antlers, which would be great if there was a head to put them on.  Lydia seemed to have things well in hand as far as the rest of the decorations went, so Stiles disappeared into the kitchen to start baking and Liam came to help.

Stiles had a list of things he wanted to bake long enough that he was pretty sure there was no way he could actually accomplish them all.  Five different kinds of cookies, four kinds of bars, several breads, and chocolate covered peanut butter balls, because his grandma used to make them at Christmas and they had always been his favorite.  He’d found that cooking for the pack was pretty fun, though, because he always had such an enthusiastically appreciative audience.  He was perfectly happy to just start baking up a storm and see how many things he could make.  

By this point, he and Liam had gotten the gingerbread dough done, and it was chilling in the fridge.  The pumpkin cookies were in the oven, and the lemon bars were almost ready to go in when they came out.  Stile was adding the finishing touches to them while Liam got started rolling their peanut butter mixture into balls.  

That is, Liam was rolling the peanut butter mixture into balls when he wasn’t just eating it outright.

But Stiles knew Liam by now, and he was watching.  Faster than anyone would expect from someone with non-supernatural reflexes, Stiles’ flicked his wrist and thwacked Liam’s hand with a wooden spoon.  

“Ow!” Liam shouted in protest.  “What was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for!” Stiles said.  “Keep your grubby paws off my peanut butter balls.”

“Then how am I supposed to roll them?”

“You know what I meant!”

“Well, you need to be more clear, Stiles,” Liam said, smirking.

Stiles’ spoon whacked him again.

“OW!  Hey!”

“Quit eating the peanut butter.”

“SCOTT!!  STILES IS ABUSING ME!”

Scott’s voice drifted in from where working on the reindeer.  “Stiles, are you doing anything that won’t heal in less than a minute?”

“No!” Stiles shouted back.

“Liam, buddy, you’re just going to have to deal.”

“Wow, gee, thanks, Scott!” Liam yelled.  “Great Alpha leadership there.  Just let him keep hitting me.”

“You’re the one taking his peanut butter,” Scott said passively.

“Fine,” Liam pouted, and Stiles grinned at his victory.  

Liam lasted another twenty minutes, only occasionally sneaking mouthfuls when he was sure Stiles wasn’t looking.  That worked great, until they were frosting the pumpkin cookies.  Licking frosting off a finger wasn’t nearly as quick as tossing a chunk of peanut-butter-powdered-sugar mixture into his mouth.  

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed when he caught Liam with a finger in his mouth.  A second later the wooden spoon landed on Liam’s arm.

“What?” Liam said, feigning innocence.

“That’s it!” Stiles said, puffing himself up to try to look intimidating.  “You are hereby banned from the kitchen for the entirety of holiday baking, on penalty of death!”

“Death?” Liam laughed, looking incredulous.

“Death doesn’t heal in less than a minute, Stiles,” Scott interjected.

“Alright, on penalty of me hitting you with this spoon until you go help Lydia with the tree and send Kira in here instead.”

“Okay!” Kira said cheerfully from the other room.

Stiles held up his spoon menacingly.

Liam held up his hands in surrender.  “Alright, alright, I’m going,” he said, still smirking.

Stiles was pretty sure he heard Isaac give Liam a high five for his efforts on his way into the rest of the loft.


End file.
